dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Issei Hyoudou (Dragon's Rage)
Issei Hyoudou |-| Relationships Issei Hyoudou is the main protagonist and antagonist of Dragon's Rage. The Red Dragon Emperor and only Champion of Ophis, he roams the world, trying to find himself among the rage that has consumed his very soul after the death of his parents. History At the age of five, Issei's parent were killed in the aftermath of a pack of devils trying to kill a Stray. At his young age, Issei's mind snapped and he summoned the Boosted Gear, entering the Over Booster Scale Mail armor and ripped the devils that failed to keep his parents alive apart. Through the following five years, Issei would find the Grigorii with the help of Irina and live with them until he was ten, leaving upon reaching the form of the completed Balance Breaker. It was also at the Grigorii that he met Ophis for the first time, though the meeting was short, the Infinite Dragon God simply sat in Issei's lap, letting Issei pet her head for a while, saying nothing before vanishing. At the age of 16, Issei awoke the other spirit that inhabited the Boosted Gear that he had captured when he first summoned the Sacred Gear, an Evil Dragoness named Maleficent. From her, Issei learned to semi-control the Incomplete Juggernaut Drive. Issei would, at 17, Issei would face off against Striker Danger in the Malefic Juggernaut and barely win. He would also become Ophis's champion and began his quest to end the never ending rage that consumed him from the depths of his very soul. Appearance Issei is a tall, handsome young man with brown hair and brown eyes with green iris's. He usually wears the Kuoh Academy uniform but when he isn't, Issei wears a dark red shirt, blue jeans, a leather bikers jacket and dark green sneakers. Personality Issei is usually in control of his emotions, but this is a battle of mental concentration that if broken will unleash the rage that he holds back. When Issei looses control of his emotions, his eyes become molten green fires that burn with Dragon Rage and he produces an aura of unbridled hatred and power. Despite this emotional inner turmoil, Issei is quite humble and modest in his dealings with people. Like his original counterpart, Issei does have an interest in Breasts but due to his nature and inner battle, he rarely lets this side of him show in any way. The few times it did show is when Ophis allowed him to show it with her. Powers and Abilities Issei has been trained in the art of magic, though he has very little magic power to call upon. Issei prefers to use the Boosted Gear but when he uses his magic, Issei is no slouch. He is able to create a wall of light/dragon energy spears and hurl them at an enemy with a single thought, create rapid firing energy circles that send bullet sized spheres of energy at an opponent and has a a small range of energy control. After becoming Ophis's Champion, Issei gained more energy for his magic and several of Ophis's powers. Issei is able to transport himself with a magic circle, create infinity seals and command hordes of Ophis's snakes. These powers, however, drain Issei quickly and he is still has not mastered them all. Issei has also mastered several hand to hand combat fighting technique's, due to his fighting style being up close and personal with his enemy. He has also mastered a few sword fighting styles and knife fighting technique's as well just in case. Boosted Gear Issei wields the Boosted Gear, a sacred gear that allow Issei to double his power every ten seconds. It takes the form of a crimson red gauntlet on the left arm with a single large green gem on the top of the hand. Sealed inside of it is Ddraig the Red dragon emperor and the Evil Dragoness, Maleficent. Ddraig Red Dragon Emperor - Profile Pic Infobox.png|Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor Evil Dragoness Maleficent.png|Evil Dragoness Maleficent Abilities * Boost: The main ability of the Boosted Gear, this announcement activates the ability that doubles the wielders power every ten seconds unless they are in a Scale Mail armor, where the ten second limit is forgotten * Transfer: Issei can give his boosted power to another person upon his command, though one or two boosts will be lost in the transferring of the power. * Explosion: Issei enters a state of power where he is able to do inhuman fates for a short time before he has to enter a resting period * Dragon Shot: A red energy sphere that can cause entire planets to explode if given enough power. This attack usually is seen as a single red sphere that Issei sends at his opponent or a beam of destructive energy that can obliterate mountains in seconds. * Malefic: Maleficent's ability, Issei can make anything he touches turn into their evil and dark selves, this ability can also be used to turn evil beings into good people. This ability does however have a major weakness, as the only way for Issei to use this ability is to have his hand to be on the object through most of the change, any time before and the object will revert back to it's previous state. * Nox Enterous: Issei can make any area he desires turn into eternal night, empowering him and draining his foes' strength and will to fight. This has a severe weakness, as this ability is like Albion's Divide, the dark must surround the enemy completely to work properly. * Evil Blast: A yellow/green variation of Ddraig's Dragon Shot. This energy shot causes an explosion upon contact and covers the victim in flames of the same coloration. This shot is weaker than the Dragon Shot but is more versatile as Issei can make the Evil Blast split into smaller and faster shots to cause more damage. * D8∞8R Infinity Striker: The Ultimate and final attack of the D8∞8R, Issei uses the combined powers of Ophis, Ddraig and Maleficent to create a beam of destruction so powerful that it utterly annihilated Great Red. The D8∞8R Infinity Striker takes the form of Ophis's magic circle with Issei in the D8∞8R in the center as multiple Dragon Shots and Evil Blasts form at the edges before they all become beams that form a triangle that Issei then adds his own beam to, making a beam of energy so powerful that it's full potential is still unknown. Armors Ddraig Variation ''-Welsh Dragon: Over Booster-'' The incomplete version of Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker, the Over Booster covers Issei in crimson scaled armor and green gems. This armor forgoes the ten second limit on the Boost announcement. This armor is twice as powerful when Issei looses control of his emotions and enters Dragon Rage, making the Over Booster as powerful as the completed Scale Mail. ''-Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker-'' The completed Scale Mail of the Boosted Gear, Issei gains two dragon wings in this armor and has a massive increase in power. When in Dragon Rage, this Balance Breaker becomes nearly as powerful as the incomplete Juggernaut Drive. ''-Juggernaut Drive-'' The Incomplete 'ultimate' armor and the Curse of the Sacred Gear, Juggernaut Drive allows Issei to wield all the power of Ddraig at the cost of his sanity and life. Issei could somewhat stop his life and sanity being lost by having the Juggernaut feed off of his Dragon Rage but that would only work for so long before it will revert back to his Life and Sanity. Maleficent Variation ''-Malefic Juggernaut Drive-'' After learning from Maleficent on how to semi-control the Juggernaut Drive, Issei renamed the armor the Malefic Juggernaut. The armor gains a dark red nearly black coloration and the gems on the body are a bright purple color. Ophis Variation -''R∞R-'' Also known as Rage x Infinite x Rage '(レージ インフィニエト レージ'', reji infinieto reji), this armor is the first Armor that Issei gained when he became Ophis's champion. The armor takes on the form of a massive black dragon with gems that have the infinity symbol in the center of them. This form is nearly as large as Ophis's Dragon form when Issei first enter it. There are three different chants for this armor, but each chant is for something different. The Ophis Chant is for beings beyond the power of the God of the Bible, Ddraig's Chant is for God Class beings and Maleficent's Chant is for Super Class beings and below. Issei and Ophis R∞R= :Issei: '''I, Who Shall awaken, :Ophis: Will bring you beyond the Path of Domination :Issei: I am the Champion of the "Infinite" and the foe of the "Dream" :Ophis: We shall free the Void as one :Both: And we shall unleash the power of the Infinite upon the World! |-| Issei and Ddraig R∞R= :Issei: I, Who Shall awaken, :Ddraig: Will bring you further into the Path of Domination :Issei: I am the Rage of the "Infinite" and the Death of the "Dream" :Ddraig: I will free you from this plane of chains :Both: And we shall unleash the power of Crimson Domination upon the World! |-| Issei and Maleficent R∞R= :Issei: I, Who Shall awaken, :Maleficent: Will bring you off the Path of Domination :Issei: I am the keeper of the "Infinite" and the Downfall of the "Dream" :Maleficent: I will summon the Powers of Hell to assist your plan :Both: And we shall unleash the power of the Evil Dragons upon the World! ''-D8∞8R-'' Also known as Dragon Infinity x Infinite x Infinity Rage (ドラゴン インフィニッティー インフィニエト インフィニッティー レージ, doragon infinittexii infuxinieto infuxinittexii reji) , the D8∞8R is the ultimate and fully complete armor of the Boosted Gear, combining the full powers of Ophis, Ddraig and Maleficent into one final armor. The only problem with this form is that Ophis MUST remain in the vicinity for the D8∞8R to remain stable or Issei will be torn apart from the power of the three Dragons that helped create this final and devastating form as in this form, Issei can utterly destroy Great Red and the Universe from the shear power needed to power this armor. The Chant for this form takes all three Dragons and Issei to activate it, leading some to believe that if one of the dragons misses their part of the Chant, Issei will be forced to enter R∞R instead of D8∞8R but as Issei, Ddraig, Maleficent and Ophis have all been around when Issei enters this form, this is unconfirmed. D8∞8R= : Issei: I am the Rage of Primordial Beasts! : Ddraig: I am the Heavenly Dragon of Crimson Domination : Maleficent: I am the Evil Dragoness of Evil's Power~ : Ophis: I am the Infinite that is sought after by many : Issei: We all become the most powerful being since the Beginning, : Ddraig and Maleficent: Dragons of an Age long past shall return to remind those who have forgotten! : Ophis and Issei: In Times of the Greatest Need or the Darkest Hour... : All: We are one in the same, RISE AND QUAKE BEFORE THE ALMIGHTY D8∞8R! Weaknesses Emotional Instability: ''Issei is easily sent into Dragon Rage if Ophis or anyone he cares about is threatened, as he doesn't want them to die like his parents did. ''Dragon Slaying Magic and Weaponry: Issei is susceptible to Dragon Slaying magic and weaponry as he is part Dragon. White Dragon Power Infused Weaponry: Due to Maleficent being sealed inside the Boosted Gear with Ddraig, Issei is more susceptible to Weaponry that is infused with Albion's power. Rage Withdrawals: If Issei is disconnected from his Dragon Rage for longer than a few months, his body will start to shut down and it will kill him. Dragon Rage: Issei is being killed from the inside by Dragon Rage, like cancer. If Issei and the Boosted Gear are separated, Issei will die from this primal rage that replaced his human rage as payment for using the Over Booster at the age of 5. Trivia * Issei became so powerful that Vali had to include him in any chant that he has when he has a powerful armor, having to call Issei the "Rage" as his power comes from his Dragon Rage. * Issei's Dragon Rage is sort of based on a Marvel superheroes own, The Hulk. * Due to Maleficent, Issei is immune to Samael's blood as it would become nonlethal due to Maleficent's Malefic ability. * Issei like to listen to movie sound tracks, his personal favorites are He's a Pirate, Pacific Rim Main Theme, James Bond ''and ''The Lord of the Rings. ** Issei also likes listening to DA Games Gospel of Dismay ''as well, though he likes to sing aloud to it. * Maleficent is based on the Dragon from the Disney Animated Classic ''Sleeping Beauty * In an earlier concept of Issei, he was going to have the Boosted Gear change color to Black with a glowing violet gem on top of the hand to signify the Maleficent was being used. * D8∞8R is not the final Armor, it needs a certain 'push' or item to evolve to the next stage, though as of yet, that push has not appeared. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gojira126 Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Sacred Gear Users Category:Rageverse